


初夜

by catbadbad



Series: 黑子的篮球合集(主高绿) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Midorima Shintarou, First Night, M/M, Sweet love, Top Takao kazunari
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 短小的一点黄粮，高绿十年后社会人设定，黑历史





	初夜

做了……什么?

绿间真太郎一向睡眠较浅，即使在经历了高强度的运动后沉沉睡了几个小时，此时身侧异样的存在还是引起了他的警觉。

是习惯的自己的床，是自己的卧室，是最柔软的棉质床单，弹性十足的枕芯，一切都没有问题，那么是哪里出了差错?

身体在疼，肌肉因过度劳作而酸麻，股间更甚，是撕裂般不可触碰的痛。

有不好的直觉——

天色未明，窗帘滤过的月光浓淡均匀，伸手向床另一边摸去，身侧散发着热度的祸首，还睡得正香。下意识想一个耳光甩过去，却于心不忍，摸到了突起的锁骨，尖尖的下巴，翘起的眼角和柔顺的黑发。

高尾和成，念出这个名字时，居然心里不慌了。后知后觉地回想起前夜的事。

两个毛头小子都是无可置疑的第·一·次，没有几个人能和喜欢了十年的人一起告别童贞，由爱情长跑步入婚姻殿堂的人倒也不是没有，但完美到这种程度的，可称是少之又少。

绿间的运气一贯很好，他把这归结为尽到人事后天命的馈赠，这是意义非凡的人事和天命。

但似乎并不是什么值得高兴的事……与其说是不满，倒不如是在较劲罢了。

发现了高尾和成在某方面不得了的天赋……

明明两个人都是初出茅庐头一遭，为什么他就那么……不敢再回想压在身上的躯干扭动着的痴狂模样，但是想到都会血脉贲张。

用抵抗的守势来避免热量流失，却还是面临无休止的进犯，在令人红透耳根的水声中自暴自弃地放松了禁锢，像牵线木偶一样被来回摆弄。自以为绝对无法喜欢这样狂野而原始的性爱，身子却怎么都只会苟合。

不像，这太不像他会做的事了……

顷刻间填满的快意，将人压倒在床上说不出任何有力的威胁，完全给人夺去了主动，更唤醒了体内未曾察觉的淫兽。高尾那家伙，仅是言语挑逗就献了身给他，并且一次次不能停下。一刻也不想分开，身体里是灵魂的链接，把对方名字狠狠地嚼碎咽下。

因为蓬勃的性欲而成长为床上的独裁者，他还真是个温柔的混蛋。蛮横起来不听解释，兽性到把身体关系作为爱情至真的表达。多少个求而不得的夜晚造就了这样的他啊？绿间不愿再想，缩回两个人的被窝，不甘又欣然地诅咒这个离不开他的自己。


End file.
